


take the pain (fight it)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel so wrong. So empty. Josh, I don‘t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be like this anymore. I – I love you. But I’m sick of fighting to live. Josh, I’m scared.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take the pain (fight it)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something a little different, so this is all dialogue. I guess it's sort of meant to be vague.

“I feel so wrong. So empty. Josh, I don‘t want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be like this anymore. I – I love you. But I’m sick of fighting to live. Josh, I’m scared.”

 

“It’s selfish, so selfish of me to be angry that you don’t want to be here for me. I hate that I feel that way… I want to be enough, Tyler.”

 

“…”

 

“But nothing is enough to scrape the demons away from your chest. To take the pain away. I’m so sorry. You’re not wrong. You’re not wrong.”

 

“…”

 

“You are so real… and – and I can feel you, and I can feel your sadness. And I need to know you won’t do anything.”

 

“…”

 

“Tyler?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna let you guys sort of interpret this yourselves. Did Tyler try to kill himself? Did Tyler succeed? Idk.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
